Gladitorians
The main occupants of Coloseuss (as well as the Hadieans) and distantly related to the human race. Creation Though it was never recorded, as the only people who witnessed it were those who were taken, a number of alien spaceship crashed into the surface of the Earth around 79AD when Mount Vesuvius erupted. Inside were parasites the size of the average human thumb (10cm/4in). The parasites were a symbiotic race which meant they needed a humanoid host to survive. They came to Earth looking for new hosts after an early humanoid like race was made extinct on their home planet. As Vesuvius erupted and the people were running, the parasites slipped down their throats where they were dissolved by the hydrochloric acid in the human stomach. Their remains soaked into the walls of the stomach and spread throughout the body, mutating the hosts. To hide their disapearance, the victims left the hollow ash shells of themselves. With the ash cloud covering the sky, these new 'Gladitorians' escaped back to the parasite's home planet. Arrival on Coloseuss Escaping from Pompeii and leaving Earth well behind for a while, the Gladitorians arrived on the planet that the symbiotic parasites originated from-the red sanded planet of Coloseuss. Using their knowledge of building homes from Earth, they made bricks from stones and mountains on the planet before constructing the homes, using mud from the various swamps and marshes which was strong enough to hold anything together for centuries. Working together, the Gladitorians built cities, temples, churches, bridges etc. as well as creating their own culture, religion, laws, punishments and community. These ideas and buildings would stay right up to the Fall of the Gladitorian Empire. Favalcon's assassination and the banishing of the Hadieans After the assassination of the first emperor of Coloseuss, Favalcon I, his son (also named Favalcon) became the next emperor and brought war to Coloseuss for the first time ever. The Ten Day War was the result, lasting for ten days with a Gladitorian victory. But the Hadieans weren't going to be defeated that easily, they went to war again for 107 years. The Hadieans lost that war aswell and so, for going to war twice with the Gladitorians, they were banished to the 'garbage planet' the Hadieans named Hellion. This decision was made by Emperor Haldare I who succeded Emperor Favalcon III. The Hadieans were not to return to Coloseuss ever again-until they heard of the Fall of the Gladitorian Empire in 2116 AD. Mercashuan The official language of the Gladitorians and indeed all of the IPA is Mercashuan (mer-cash-wan). The language was adopted after the Gladitor-Mercashuan War in the Earth year of 1009 AD. The war had lasted for a decade with nothing but stalemate after stalemate with neither side advancing any further. However victory started to appear in sight when the Mercashuans made the mistake of attempting an early version of the pincer on Gladitorian barricades. The Gladitorians however were aware of the move and strengthened their defenses. The resulting battle resulted in the massacre of the Mercashuans. The Mercashuans had been on the brink of extinction which was unknown to the Gladitorians until after the massacre. As a mark of respect Emperor Hendaeus II stated that Earth Latin would be dropped in favour of the Mercashuan language which they named 'Mercashuan'. From that day on any planet conquered by the Gladitorians would adopt the language as their own. Change in weaponry Around the Earth year of 1292, the Gladitorians discovered their swords, shields, spears and other 'Medieval' weapons were becoming outdated and ineffective. During their war with the Serpentias in early 1302 they began experimenting with early forms of firearms; spears with a fuse that once lit would lead to the projectile being launched at a target. This made it look and perform very similar to the modern RPG-7. There were however problems with this-the weapon wouldn't work in the rain and the fuse may cause the entire weapon to explode. In 1309 the Gladitorians discovered they could put their explosive substance (a kind of moss found on trees on the now empty planet Mercashua) into tiny cylinders that when struck with a spark would fire the projectile forward to the intended target. The following year the new weapon was sent into frontline combat against the Serpentias. Within two years the Serpentias were defeated. The weapon was exported amongst the Inter-Planetary Alliance forces for any war they may fight in the future. Over the next few years the Gladitorians would update their weapons making them more sleek and dangerous everytime. By the time of the Coloseuss Civil War in 2043 they had their weapons. Swords and shields were replaced with their assault rifles, spears and archers replaced with sniper rifles and battering rams and axes replaced with machine guns and heavy rifles (equivalent of bazookas and rocket launchers). These weapons would be in use with the Gladitorians until their eventual extinction in 2116. Involvement in the Planetary War In 2055, the Gladitorian Space Fleet set course for planet Earth. Their mission; eliminate as many humans as possible. The attack was actually carried out by Rebel Gladitorians who were fighting in the Coloseuss Civil War in Imperial Gladitorian Space Navy (IGSN) disguise. 20,000 people were killed, of which 12,000 were innocent civilians. When it was discovered that aliens were behind the attacks, war was declared on the Gladitorians and their allies in the Inter-Planetary Alliance. The Gladitorians surrendered to the UNM on 27th January 2059 during Operation: Glory of Earth III. But there was a reason why the Gladitorians surrendered a year before the war ended. Coloseuss Civil War By 2042, there was a huge amount of tension within the Senate and more importantly within the entire planet. The Imperial Gladitorian Senate had been around since the start of the Gladitorian Empire and many were thinking they had been around for too long. Emperor Favalcon V did all he could to try and prevent war but it was no use. In 2043 the Gladitorian Civil War (also known as the Coloseuss Civil War) began. The Imperial Gladitorian Army (supporting the Gladitorian Senate and the Emperor, 'Royalists') and the Confederate Gladitorian Army (known more commonly as the Gladitorian Rebel Army, 'Rebels') battled for who would be in charge of the planet. The Royalists wanted to keep the Senate and the emperor whilst the Rebels wanted the planet to be run by the people for the people. By the year 2055, when the Planetary War began, the Civil War was still raging. When it ended in 2060, and the Gladitorians were allies with the humans, they told the humans about their Civil War to which the human reponse was "we will assist you in any way possible". In 2061, the first human forces (army, air force, marines and commandos) landed on Coloseuss where they would spend the next four years battling the Rebels. 2065, the war was won by the Royalists and humans and the Senate and monarchy was kept. The end of the Gladitorians By the start of the 22nd Century (2100-2199), a deadly disease had struck the people of Coloseuss known as Cantrinium Aylautius Unidiagression Virus (CAUV, pronounced Can-trin-ee-um Eye-low-shus Uni-die-agression). The disease was a possible side effect of the transformation these people had been through approximately 2000 years ago. The virus was capable of infecting humans but only in the most severest of cases. Gradually, over the next 15 years, the Gladitorian Empire would fall as more and more Gladitorians fell victim to CAUV and there was very little the humans could do until 2107 as they were busy fighting the Serpentias again in the Third Planetary Wars (also known as the Regeneration War). When the humans sent the Gladitorians aid to deal with CAUV, it did very little. Gladitorian men, women and children were dying in the thousands by 2110 and then in the millions by 2115. In 2116, the Gladitorian population had been reduced from 6.5 billion to just one-Emperor Favalcon X. He lived long enough to see the return of the Hadieans to Coloseuss before he passed away as the final victim of CAUV. The Gladitorians, like the Acidites and Alkilias previously, were now an extinct species, ceasing to exist in the entire galaxy. This then led to the human's first and last war with the Hadieans in the Galactic War! See also *Gladitorian Wars *Hadieans *Operation: Centurion *Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion *Planetary Wars: Zombies Category:Gladitorian Wars